Secretly Looking at You
by kaYeYe
Summary: Mikan and Natsume. Two people, two neighbors, two childhood friends that like each other secretly. Will both notice the feeling they had for each other before it’s to late? First Fanfic . dnt forget to review tnx XD
1. Character Introduction

Characters

A/n: Actually this is my first time making a fanfic so please bear with me. Please forgive my awful grammars. I really hope you'll like.

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gakuen Alice…

Summary: Mikan, a simple and cute looking girl likes Natsume, a handsome neighbor of hers who is a year older thatn her. They go to the same school ever since Mikan is in fourth grade. Will Natsume take notice of Mikan now that she paid more attention to him before it's to late?

**  
Characters****Name**: Mikan Sakura

**Age:** 16

**Description:** A simple and cute looking girl who has a huge crush on Natsume. She is not that smart but she is still an honor student. They are not that rich but her parents give her and her sister everything they need. She is not that athletic but likes the sport basketball than other sports. She is totally not a lesbian because she can be totally girly and childish sometimes. She is nice to all and very friendly. She had a few admirers unlike Natsume and Ruka. And she lives a few houses from Natsume's house.

**Best friends:** Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna

**Crush/ Bf:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Name: **Natsume Hyuuga

**Age: **17

**Description: **A super hot guy who likes Mikan secretly. He didn't really notice her until two years ago he found her beautiful sitting under the Sakura tree with her friends. He also found her quite attractive when she socializes with younger or older students and how she always does her best to help them. But of course he hid his feelings for the girl. He is smart and really athletic. He loved Basketball and Volleyball very much making him one of the best players. He has many admirers because he's the most handsome guy in the school. But despite all this, he is quite rude and arrogant to strangers or people he doesn't know.

**Best friends: **Ruka. Yuu, Koko

**Crush/ Gf: **Mikan Sakura

**Name: **Hotaru Imai

**Age: **16

**Description: **A cold and mean girl who loves money very much. One of her favorite hobbies is to blackmail Ruka to earn money. She also has a crush on Ruka ever since middle school but keeps it a secret. She is know as the Ice Queen because she is really cold and mean to others. She is very smart and not athletic. She doesn't like playing because she hates to much sweat. She love gadgets and loves to invent unique new things. She is nice when people get to know her. She is not really friendly and really rich.

**Best friends: **Mikan, Nonoko, Anna

**Crush/ Bf: **Ruka Nogi

**Name: **Ruka Nogi

**Age: **17

**Description: **Another hot and handsome guy who is the opposite of Natsume in attitude. Well, he'll like Hotaru later after he got developed with her because of her mean blackmailing and his "Anonymous Textmate" who is Hotaru. In the start of story he really likes Sumire but she is replaced by Hotaru later on. He is really nice and a gentleman. He's also smart and athletic. He also plays Basketball and Volleyball and is one of the best player.

**Best friends: **Natsume, Yuu, Koko

**Crush/ Gf: **Hotaru Imai

**Name: **Misaki Sakura

**Age: **18

**Description: **The older sister of Mikan. She is intelligent and really athletic. She is also friendly making her have friends in each section in Gakuen Alice.

**Bf: Tsubasa Andou**

**Name: **Tsubasa Andou

**Age: **18

**Description: **He is smart and a gentleman. He is also quite athletic and plays Basketball.

**Gf: Misaki Harada **

**Name: **Nonoko

**Age: **16

**Description: **One of the best friends of Mikan. She is smart and really annoying at times. She's not that athletic but still plays sports. She also loves to mix different chemicals.

**Best friends: **Mikan, Hotaru, Anna

**Crush/ Bf: **Yuu Tobita

**Name: **Anna

**Age: **16

**Description: **Another best friend of Mikan. She' also smart and really annoying like Nonoko. She's really athletic and plays volleyball. She also loves to cook.

**Best friends: **Mikan, Hotaru. Nonoko

**Crush/ Bf: **Kokoro Yome

**Name: **Yuu Tobita

**Age: **17

**Description: **He is one of the popular guys and super smart. He is not that athletic and very friendly.

**Best friends: **Natsume, Ruka, Koko

**Crush/ Gf: **Nonoko

**Name: **Kokoro Yome

**Age: **17

**Description: **One of the popular guys and really talkative. He's not that smart but he's also athletic.

**Best friends: **Natsume, Ruka, Yuu

**Crush/ Gf: **Anna

**Name: **Aoi Hyuuga

**Age: **12

**Description: **A cute and very nice girl. She is the younger sister of Natsume. She's very smart and very athletic like his brother.

**Best friends: **Youichi

**Crush/ Bf: **Youichi Hijiri

**Name: **Seiji Hayashi

**Age: **17

**Description: **A transferee in Natsume's class later on in the story. He befriends the gang and got along with them pretty well. He then starts to like Mikan so h

**Crush: **Mikan Sakura (only crush coz Mikan is natsume's)

**A/N: As what as i have said earlier this is just my first time so bear with me. Im definitely sorry for my awful grammar. Please give me ideas and suggestions so that i can make my fic more interesting and i'll really appreciate it...Thank you!! PLs dnt forget to review!! ****xD**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A/n: Actually this is my first time making a fanfic so please bear with me. Please forgive my awful grammars. I really hope you'll like.

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gakuen Alice…

'thoughts'

"talking"

Summary: Mikan, a simple and cute looking girl likes Natsume, a handsome neighbor of hers who is a year older thatn her. They go to the same school ever since Mikan is in fourth grade. Will Natsume take notice of Mikan now that she paid more attention to him before its to late?

**Prologue **

**6 years ago**

In a very bright morning, Mikan and Misaki are eating their breakfast chatting with their parent about school. It's their first day in school in Gakuen Alice.

"Okaa-san, I'm really excited today! I'll see Hotaru-chan, Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan again. It feels likes ages ever since I saw them." Said Mikan happily.

"But Mikan-chan, didn't you just saw them last week?" Misaki asked. "Oh, yeah, that, I remember. Mikan replied. Mr. Sakura took a sip of his coffee in reply to his daughter's stupidness while Mrs. Sakura just sweatdropped.

"Girls, better hurry up or you'll be late." Mrs. Sakura said to her daughters. "Hai!" answered the two. 'Hmmm… Will this day be as fun as I want it to be?' Mikan thought.

"Mikan, hurry up!" Misaki said disturbing Mikan's thoughts. "Uh, hai! Gomen!" Mikan replied. Then both bid goodbye to their parents and stepped out of the house.

**Mikan's POV**

'When we stepped out of our house we started walking to our school. It is not that far and will only take a 15 minute walk to get there.

Then I saw two people who also wear our school's uniform. So I thought 'Those uniforms are from Gakuen Alice, right? So we have neighbors who go to Gakuen Alice. Cool!'

Then I heard my sister called the attention of the two students. "You're going to Gakuen Alice, right?" Misaki asked. The guy just nodded while the little girl replied with a "Hai!"

"Why don't we walk together?" Misaki asked them again as we both ran to them. 'The little girl is really cute and the older guy is handsome well erhmm… in my opinion.' I thought. I heard the little reply "Okay!" Then the older guy just nodded.

Misaki introduced herself first "Hi! I'm Misaki Sakura. A sixth grader." "And I'm Mikan Sakura, her younger sister. I'm a fourth grader." I continued while smiling.

The little girl said "I'm Aoi Hyuuga, a first grader. I'm hi younger sister." 'So her name is Aoi, how cute!' I thought. "Your name is pretty nice." I commented. "Thank you! Your name is pretty nice too." Aoi replied then elbowed the older guy.

"Well, I'm Natsume Hyuuga, I'm her older brother. I'm a fifth grader." Natsume said. "Oh, okay!" I and my sister said.

Then we started walking to school. I started a conversation with Aoi-chan 'coz she's younger and I think she's easier to talk to.

Then my sister also started a conversation with Natsume who only nod his head or shook his head. Whenever I look at them I can't help myself but to giggle.

"So Aoi-san, can I call you Aoi-chan?" I started while smiling. "Okay, then can I call you Mikan-nee-chan?" Aoi replied. "Sure Aoi-chan!" I said still smiling.

"Mikan-nee-chan, you're really pretty, you know!" Aoi complimented me. "Why thank you! You're pretty cute as well Aoi-chan!" I replied while blushing. "Thank you!" said Aoi while smiling.

Then after a few minutes of talking we arrived at school. Then we went to our rooms.

I went to my classroom 4-1. When I opened the door, I greeted everyone a good morning and proceeded to my seat near the window.

Then I greeted Hotaru, my dearest best friend a "Hotaru-chan, Ohayou!" with a big smile "Ohayou, Baka!" Hotaru greeted me back. A few minutes later, the bell rang signaling the start of class.

Then after a few hours it's lunch already. Briiing!! The bell rang. Me and the girls fix our stuffs and got our food.

We went to the cafeteria and took our seats. We started eating while chatting with each other.

"Hey, I heard from the girls in the fifth grade section one that there is a hot new student by the name of Natsume Hyuuga." started Anna, my other best friend while grinning.

"Oh yeah, heard of him. They said that he's really handsome and good in class! Have any of you seen him yet?" Nonoko replied, she's my other best friend while smiling.

"Well, I've seen him already. We walk to school together today because we are neighbors."said Mikan.

"Wow, that is so nice Mikan-chan!" said Nonoko and Anna in the same time.

"Hmmm… I might consider coming to your house now, Mikan." said Hotaru emotionlessly with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Waayyy!! Hotaru is visiting me!" Mikan said happily. "Baka, I'll just visit you so I can take a picture of Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Owww, Hotaru you're so mean!!" said Mikan almost crying. "It's okay Mikan-chan." Said Nonoko. "I'm sure Hotaru-chan doesn't mean it." Continued Anna.

"Okay, let's continue eating." said Mikan cheering up. "Hai!" said the one while Hotaru only nodded.

**Time Pass**

The bell rung signaling it is time to go home. We fix our stuffs so we can go home. I got my stuffs and put it in my bag.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" Mikan asked them. Nonoko and Anna said yes while Hotaru again just nodded.

Then Nonoko's cell phone rings. She put it out so we can see it. It's a cute blue-colored flip phone. She looked at the screen and answered the call. "Hi mom!" I heard her greeted her mom. "Oh, is that so?...Okay!...I'll just ask someone to accompany me…Okay! Bye!" said Nonoko to her mom.

"Can anyone of you accompany me to the bookstore? Well you see my mom needs a new recipe book." Nonoko asked. "Can't!" said I and Hotaru. "I can, don't worry Nonoko-chan." Anna told Nonoko.

"Gomen, but I have to be home early Nonoko-chan." reasoned Mikan. "Well, I have to print more copies of the picture of Natsume Hyuuga that I captured today so I can earn more money for my invention." Stated Hotaru emotionlessly again.

"It's okay! Don't worry!" said Nonoko. "Well I guess we should be going." Stated Nonoko. They bid goodbye to each other and Nonoko and Anna started to walk ahead of them.

Hotaru then said "Mikan, I think I can't walk with you today." "It's okay. Bye Hotaru-chan!" said Mikan happily. "Bye!" replied Hotaru. Then we started walking to the gate.

**End of POV**

**Natsumes's POV**

'How can I go home?' I thought angrily. I sent my death glares to these idiotic girls but they just squeal. 'God, are the even humans? They are really hurting my ear drums you know.' I thought again.

"Hey, go away! I need to go home already, ugly hags!" I said to them angrily but of course I didn't loose my coolness. "Kyaaa! His voice is so nice." said one girl.

Then I saw the younger Sakura girl walking towards the gate. 'Thank God her sister gave me their numbers.' I said talking to myself. So I got out my red cell phone and started typing letters. 'Hi Sakura, this is Hyuuga can you do me a favor? I need to go home already and these girls surrounding me are keeping me from doing so you see. You can found me by the fountain. Think of any excuse.' then I looked for her number and press send.

I saw her now walking towards us. "Excuse me girls, but you see Hyuuga-san is being called by Jinno-sensei." I heard her telling the ugly hags.

"Oww, okay…" said the girls gloomily. Then they started walking away.

"Are you okay, Hyuuga-san?" Sakura asked me worriedly. I nodded and even though I don't want to say this I still said it "Thank you." Well I said emotionlessly.

"Are you going home already or do you have anything else to do? asked Sakura. I shook my head and asked "Wanna go home together, Sakura?"

"But please don't call me Sakura, Mikan is fine Hyuuga-san."she replied. "Then call me Natsume." I said. Then she nodded her head and started walking. I walked to her side-by-side with her.

Then weeks pass even years and the Sakura kids and Hyuuga kids became really good friends.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

**3 years later**

Mikan went to the park to get some fresh air and to relax herself. She is supposed to meet here but Hotaru has to do something so she can't come.

Then she heard the children laughing while playing with their friends. 'Kawaii! I wished I can still do that with Hotaru-chan and then others.'

Mikan walked to them and asked if she can join them. "Hey kids! All of you are having fun, can I join you? I'm pretty bored you see." Mikan asked the kids nicely. "Okay!" they replied to her.

"How about we play tag? I'm the IT!" she asked them again. "Okay!" replied the kids and started running.

While playing, Mikan didn't notice that her bracelet which is given by Hotaru fell on the ground. They played many games like Hide-and-Seek, Chinese Garter, and other child games for hours. Then the children need to go.

"Onee-chan, we need to go home already or else my mother will definitely scold me again." Said one girl gloomily. "Me too, onee-chan!" said another. Onee-chan, mo too, I'm sorry!" one said.

"It's okay! I have to go home too or else I'll get scold too. Bye kids!" Mikan said while smiling. "Bye!" said the kids.

When the kids left, Mikan is about to go but she notice that her bracelet is missing. "Oh no! My bracelet is missing! Hotaru is gonna kill me!" wailed Mikan.

'I need to find it or else.' Mikan thought. "Hmmm… I think looking for it would take a lot of time. I'll just send onee-chan a message." said Mikan to no one in particular.

She got out her cute pink-colored cell phone and start typing. 'Onee-chan, I'll be back a little later than usual please tell okaa-san about it. I lost something very dear to me you see. I'll be back by six. Kay? Later!' then I inserted her number and press send. After that I started looking for my bracelet.

**Mikan's POV**

I burst into tears when I still haven't found my bracelet. It's Hotaru's birthday gift to me. I looked in the whole park already and I still can't find it.

My tears fell silently not noticing that there is someone walking towards me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I jumped in surprise when I heard someone talked. When I looked at the face I'm even surprise because it is Natsume. "Natsume-kun!" I thought.

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

After meeting with my friends, I hurry up to reach my house. When I pass by the park, I saw a girl crying. 'She must be looking for something. And hmmm… she looks oddly familiar' I thought. I walked to her but I guess she didn't notice my presence.

I then asked her "Hey, are you alright?" she jumped, maybe she's surprised. Then when she look up, it's Mikan. "Mikan-san!" I thought. "N-Natsume-kun, what are you doing in here?" she asked while wiping her tears away.

"Well, I am supposed to go home but I saw you here crying like an idiot so I think there might be a problem." I replied.

"Oh, is that so? I'm sorry to disturb you. It's just that my bracelet is missing. It's very precious to me because it is given by Hotaru-chan." Mikan replied apologetically forcing to smile.

"Do you need any help?" I asked her. "Sure, why not? But I really don't want to bother you." Mikan replied. "It's okay. What friends are for? And it will get dark soon so it's not safe for you. We're neighbors anyways so it's okay." Natsume reasoned. "Okay, thank you!" Mikan said happily.

So we both went searching for her missing bracelet. I went to the trees, bushes, see-saw, swing, slide but I can't find it.

Then I walk towards the sandbox and started looking. Then I think I saw something. Its color is pink and quite small. I picked it up and voila it's a bracelet.

Then I heard a splash of water and a barking of a dog. I went to the pond and saw a dripping wet Mikan.

**End of POV**

**Mikan's POV**

'Hate that dog! He surprises me! Now I'm wet and definitely cold!; I thought angrily. Then I saw Natsume walking towards me.

'How embarrassing! I hope there is no frog in here.' I thought again.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me. "I'm fine, thank you!" I replied then I heard a 'KOKAK! KOKAK!' a big ugly frog! Then I screamed "Kyaaa!! There's a frog in here! Eewww!!" while running to Natsume.

"Hey, you alright? It's just a frog you know. It won't harm you." said Natsume comforting me. "Whatever, those slimy Amphibians order Anura are really disgusting you know!" I said while shivering because of the coldness of the environment.

Then, Natsume removed his jacket and place it on my shoulder. "Here, put this on or might catch a cold." he told me. "Okay, thank you!" I thanked him.

"Why did you fell anyway?" Natsume asked me. "Well I thought I saw something then that ugly mean dog bark at me so I'm surprised and lost my balance. Then I fell on the pond." I replied while smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, so what does you bracelet look like?" he asked me again. "Well its color is pink with a little violet in the string then it has hearts and stars as its design. Why did you find it?" I replied.

"Unfortunately, I did. It's in the sandbox." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh, is that so? How come I didn't saw it? I asked.

"Do you want to know the answer? Well maybe it's because you're an idiot! Pol-ka-dots!" Natsume answered me in a teasing tone.

"What do you mean polkadots?!" I said then thought for a while then stuttered. "D-do yy-you mean yyy-you ss-saw my-my-my?!"

He then smirked at me. "Not as dense as I thought." He said. Then I shouted at him "Why you!" while chasing after him.

"It is not my fault that you showed it to me you know, baka! You sure have a weird taste of choosing your un-der-wear." He said in a teasing way.

He ran to our houses' direction and stopped in front of our house. "You're so mean Natsume'kun!!" I said while panting. "I knew that already Polkadots." He said in a joking way. "Why you?! You're so going to get it!" I said angrily to him. He just smirked.

Then I hug him. "But anyway, thank you very much for helping me!" and kissed him in the cheek. "Bye!" I said while smiling and walk towards our house. He then walked to his house.

**End of POV  
****Natsume's POV**

Weeks had passed ever since I helped her. We talked more than usual and she smiles more at me.

Every time she looks or smiles at me, I can't help myself to blush. I have this weird feeling that makes me blush without she doing anything and she can even make my heart beat faster.

Then one day, I and the guys are going to eat our food under one of the trees when I saw Mikan under the tree chatting with her friends. She looks really pretty and her friends' beauty can not be compared to hers.

I didn't notice that I stop walking for a second. Then, in the corner of my eyes I saw my best pal looks at me and Mikan suspiciously.

"What?!" I asked him with a sound of irritation in my voice.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I thought I saw you blushing while looking at while looking at Sakura-san" Ruka replied in his teasing tone while smiling.

"Then there must be something wrong with your eyes." I said then I took a short glance at Polkadots and she is smiling sheepishly to her friends. I blushed again.

"But I think there is nothing wrong with my eyes. Well, maybe you have a fever because you can't possibly just by looking at Sakura-san. Don't you?" Ruka said in his teasing tone again with his annoying smile.

"Oh, just shut up!" I said. "Is just me or you are just lost of words? Ruka continued his teasing. Why can't he? It isn't often to see me like this so he's taking his chance.

'That idiot!' I thought. "Hn. Whatever." I said emotionlessly. 'Thank God Koko and Yuu are talking in the back so they didn't hear our conversation." I thought while I smile to myself.

I took a seat under the tree and took a rest before I eat. The guys took a seat too and started eating. Ruka started a conversation.

"So what are you talking about?" "Well, I', just asking Koko about him being my partner for our dissection in our Biology class." Yuu said.

"How about you guys, what are you talking about?" Koko asked Ruka. "Well, I just asked the almighty Natsume Hyuuga if he ever have any crush or if he likes someone because his face is terribly red minutes ago." Ruka said trying to hold his laughter.

"So is there any?" the two asked Ruka since they know that I'll just ignore them. "Who knows, only Natsume knows that?" Ruka said looking at me. Then I thought 'Maybe I do like her, so what it is just a **small crush**.'

**End of POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I'm eating my food while chatting with the girls when I saw Natsume-kun.

It has been 3 weeks ever since he helped me looked for my bracelet. I am so grateful to him. If I weren't able to find it I might me dead already. I giggle silently to myself.

After that day, whenever I saw him, I can't help myself not to blush and my heart beats faster. Maybe, this is what people feels when we have someone we like.

I think I saw him look at me for a second and I can't help but smile. "Maybe I do like him, but it's just a **crush** isn't it?" I asked myself.

Then I saw my friends are looking at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked them innocently.

"Well, we just saw you blush when Hyuuga walk pass us." Stated Anna. "What do you mean?" I asked them again.

"Well, we were just suspecting that you have a **HUGE C-R-U-S-H** on Hyuuga." Nonoko continued. "Of course not! You've gotta be kidding me!" I said defending myself.

"Why not? He is smart and handsome, just your type." Hotaru ended. "Uh huh, uh huh!" Nonoko and Anna said.

"Okay, I give up! But it is just a really really small as in teenee-tiny crush you know! I said. "Oh really?" said the three. "Yes!" I replied to them.

"So how and when did this start?" asked Anna. Then I told them what happened. "How sweet!" squealed the two.

"You don't really need to do that because you know I can give you a new one you know." Hotaru said.

"It's okay! And you know, if I didn't do that I wouldn't get close to him and that is definitely not nice…" I said to her and we changed the topic.

**End of POV**

**A/N: As what as i have said earlier this is just my first time so bear with me. Im definitely sorry for my awful grammar. Please give me ideas and suggestions so that i can make my fic more interesting...Thank you!! PLs dnt forget to review!! ****xD**


	3. Chapter I

Chapter I

**A/n:** Actually this is my first time making a fanfic so please bear with me. Please forgive my awful grammars. I really hope you'll like. And thank for the ones who reviewed my fic…

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gakuen Alice…

'thoughts'

"talking"

Summary: Mikan, a simple and cute looking girl likes Natsume, a handsome neighbor of hers who is a year older thatn her. They go to the same school ever since Mikan is in fourth grade. Will Natsume take notice of Mikan now that she paid more attention to him before its to late?

**3 years later** (present)

**Normal POV**

In another bright morning, Mikan is preparing for school in a hurry because she woke up late again. Downstairs, her sister and Aoi are waiting for her. She let her hair down because she can't afford to put in ponytail anymore and pick up her bag then proceed downstairs.

"Good morning nee-chan, Aoi-chan! Just one more minute, I'll just get something to eat." Mikan greeted them. Then she ran to the table and pick up a toasted bread (a/n: I don't know what its right name) and ran again towards the two.

"Let's go already or else we'll be late!" Mikan said. "Okay. Are you sure bread is okay for you?" Misaki asked worriedly.

"Hai, it's okay! Don't worry! Uhmm, I just notice where is Natsume-kun?" Mikan replied while the three girls walked out of the house.

"Well onii-chan has to leave early because he has early practices in basketball." Aoi said.

"Oh is that so? So that is why he always leaves earlier than us since last week." Mikan said with her right hand in her face while her left hand is holding her elbow. (a/n: the thumb is under her chin and her pointer is in her cheek.)

They walked peacefully to school. When they arrive, it's only a minute before the bell so they ran towards their room. When Mikan is about to open her room's door she saw Natsume walking towards his room.

"Good morning Natsume-kun!" Mikan greeted Natsume with a sweet smile. Natsume only replied with a nod and entered his room.

'Natsume-kun doesn't to talk to me that much anymore. Wuaaa! Did I do anything wrong?' Mikan thought while she entered her room.

"Mikan-chan, ohayou!" Nonoko and Anna said. "Ohayou Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" Mikan replied with a smile.

"Ohayou Hotaru-chan!!" Mikan greeted Hotaru with a big smile. "Ohayou baka! You're so noisy so shut up!" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Wuaaa! Hotaru-chan is being mean to me again!" Mikan wailed to her two best friends. "Mikan-chan, stop crying or else you'll be ugly." Nonoko said.

"It's okay Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan doesn't mean what she said." Anna said. "Okay!" Mikan said cheering up.

Then the bell rang. Briiing!! The teacher opened the door and walked towards the teacher's table.

"Good morning everyone!" the teacher greeted his students. "Good morning sir!" the students greeted their teacher back.

"Okay, I'll check everyone's attendance!" the teacher, Narumi said cheerily. "Hai!" the students replied.

Time pass. It's lunch time already.

**End of POV**

**Mikan's POV**

Briiing!! I heard the bell rung. 'Hooray! It's lunch already!' I thought happily to myself. I fix my stuffs and called the attention of my friends. "Hey, you guys ready?" I asked them. "Yes!" Nonoko and Anna replied while Hotaru nods her head as always.

Then we started walking towards the cafeteria. "I'm really hungry today! Because I wasn't able to eat proper breakfast today. How about you girls?" I said to them.

"Well I'm hungry but not that hungry." Anna said cheerily. "Me too." Nonoko said happily.

"Who wouldn't be hungry, baka? I hope there are many crabs today." Hotaru said emotionlessly again.

"Well I'm craving for chicken today. How about you girls?" I said turning my attention to my other friends while entering the cafeteria.

"Maybe some pasta would be fine." Nonoko said. "Yeah, pasta would be fine for us." Anna said. "Okay!" I said. Then we went to get our food. And sit in a table. (a/n: It's not really the table, they sat in the chairs. okay?)

"So Mikan-chan, what were you thinking when you entered our room this morning?" Nonoko asked me with a tone of curiosity in her voice. "Yeah, you looked pretty troubled you know?" Anna said worryingly while sipping her juice.

"Oh that? Well you see, Natsume-kun hasn't talk to me that much anymore so I thought that maybe I've done something wrong." I said while taking a bite of food.

"Baka, of course you haven't done anything wrong. From what I heard he is pretty busy right now." Hotaru said emotionlessly while munching her crabs.

"Well yeah, he has practices every morning and after class so we can't go or leave school together anymore. Wuaaa, I miss talking to him!" I said gloomily.

"Daijoubu Mikan-chan, you'll still be fine without him. We're here for you." Anna said cheering me. "Yeah Mikan-chan, don't worry we won't leave you." Nonoko said with a smile. Hotaru nod and give me a small smile. Then we proceeded to eating our food. After eating we went to our classroom.

'I didn't even saw Natsume-kun this lunch.' I thought to myself while I sigh. Then while walking we started chatting again.

"Ne Nonoko-chan, I saw you talking to Tobita-san yesterday. And I'm not sure if I saw you blushing." Anna said teasing Nonoko.

"I did not blush for your information. There is no reason to blush about you know." Nonoko defended herself.

"Tobita-san?! Well he is not that bad and he's smart. You'll definitely get along." I told Nonoko while she blushes. Hotaru then whisper something in Nonoko's ear making her blush 10 times redder. "I don't really need those you know, Hotaru-chan." I heard Nonoko replied to Hotaru.

"Well let's change the topic, Anna-chan you said you have a date on Sunday. Who are you going with anyway?" I asked Anna. "She is going with Yome-san!" Nonoko said while giggling. "Oh, that's cool! Yome-san is nice too." I said.

Hotaru whisper something again in Anna's ear making her blush. "I don't really need those Hotaru-chan. I'm fine without them." Anna said. "Hey Hotaru, what are telling them anyway?" I asked Hotaru. "Well it's just pictures and data about their CRUSH." Hotaru replied.

"Why? You want some pictures of Natsume? Well I didn't ask you because I know you have lots of pictures of him." Hotaru said while I blush. Then the bell rang. Briiing!! 'Yes! Saved by the bell.' I thought to myself while smiling.

Time Pass. Time to go home.

Briing!! The bell rang signaling it's time to go home. 'Yay! I can finally go home.' I smile to myself.

"Sakura-san, please stay for awhile I have something to tell you." Jinno-sensei told me. I gulped and said "Hai!"

"Don't wait for me. It might be long." I said while smiling to my friends. Then they nod and started to fix their stuffs while I fix mine too.

When my classmates left the room, Jinno-sensei said "Sakura-san, you are definitely not doing well in Math so in order you to make up you'll be helping in the Basketball club." Jinno-sensei said.

"I'm helping as a what sir?" I asked him. "You'll help as an Assistant Manager. Their is nothing special in your place. You'll just help the manager do what she needs to do. As you know there is a competition next month so they need to prepare. Am I clear?" Jinno-sensei said.

"Yes sir!" I said. "You start today. Go to the gym right away and always be on time. The manager is waiting there for you." Jinno-sensei ordered me and left the room.

"Wuaaa… I want to be with my friends not with girls I don't know." I said to no one in particular while walking out of the room and proceeded to walking to the gym.

When I reach the gym, there are no girls. 'How come all I see are guys? Where are the girls?' I thought then I saw someone walked towards me.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" she asked me. "Hai! I'm Mikan! Nice to meet you!" I said to her. "I'm Sachiko Hayashi! I'm from 3rd year section 2. And I'm the manager of the boy's basketball team." She introduced herself. "Oh is that so?" I said.

"You are too cute to be my assistant! I hope you won't hurt yourself while helping me." She warned me. "Too cute? How come? Wait, you said your assistant? ME? Of the BOYS BASKETBALL TEAM?! Ehhh!!" I said half-screaming catching the attention of the players.

"Hehe, sorry! Please proceed with your practice." I told them while bowing my head then face Hayashi. "Hayashi-san, are you sure I'm you're assistant? As in for real? I thought I'll be the assistant of the girls' team? Why the boys?" I asked her.

"Well because I need an assistant you know. And have you heard that our girls' team going into competition." She said. "Well not really…Hehe…" I said while smiling sheepishly.

"See? Okay enough chatting. Let's go to work. But before that I have to introduce you first." She told me. "Okay." I replied.

Then she whistled to catch the attention of the players. "Everyone, this is Mikan Sakura my new assistant! That's all." Hayashi said as she introduced me.

"Polkadots? Are you sure? She's really clumsy. I don't think she can get anything done you know." I think I heard the teasing voice of Natsume then look for the owner of the voice and voila it's really Natsume with Ruka.

"Hentai! You never changed, do you? Stop calling me that and I'm not clumsy, jerk! And oh hi Nogi-san!" I said as I Hmphed at Natsume. "Hi Sakura-san!" Ruka greeted me back.

Then I introduced myself. "Good afternoon, I'm Mikan Sakura a first year section 1 student. I'm your new Assistant Manager and I'm just here because I need to make up in Math and oh please be kind to me." I said while smiling sweetly making most of the guys blush. (a\n: she didn't notice that they blush.) "Kawaii!!" said most of the guys.

"Expected from Polkadots, failing her Math is not new." Natsume said while recovering from his nosebleed. "I so did not fail Math you idiot!" I said furiously to him. "Well you're near to failing it, dummy!" he replied back.

"Jerk!" I said angrily. "Idiot!" Natsume said emotionlessly. "Moron!" I said furiously. "Dummy!" Natsume said irritably. "Bastard!" I said half-screamed. "Ugly!" Natsume said calmly. And that did it. I can't take it anymore.

When I was about to scream at him, Tsubasa-senpai called me. "Mikan-chan, come here. Ignore Natsume-kun. He's just happy that you're here." He said while whispering the last sentence to no one.

Then I ran to him. I almost forget that he is part of the team too. "Tsubasa-senpai! Natsume-kun is being mean to me again! Wuaaa!!" I wailed at him as he pulled me into a hug. I didn't notice that Natsume twitch when I hug senpai back.

And I continued crying. "Natsume-kun, how can you make someone so cute cry? You're really mean!" I heard his teammate said. "Yeah, you should say sorry to her!" another one said.

Then I heard Ruka said "Sakura-san, just forgive Natsume! He doesn't know what he's saying." "Sakura-san, if you become ugly your friends will definitely haunt us even in our sleep so stop crying." Koko said. "He's right. You'll be ugly if you cry!" Hayashi said.

"Hai! Arigatou minna-san!" I said while wiping my tears away and smiled at everyone while I hmphed at Natsume. "Well, start practicing again. Faster!" Hayashi told the guys. "Hai! They said as they went back to whatever they are doing earlier.

"Sakura-san, can I call you Mikan-chan? You can call me Sachiko if you want." She asked me. "Hai, Sachiko-san!" I replied with a smile in my face. 'He didn't even say sorry to me! The nerve of that guy! Why did I even like him?!' I thought angrily.

Time Pass

"You did pretty well for your first day Mikan-chan! You can go home now" Sachiko complimented me. "Arigatou, Sachiko-san." I said with a smile.

"Do you need a guy to accompany you to your house?" she asked me. "Ehhh? There is- I said before I was cut off by Natsume. "no need for that because we're neighbors. We always walk home together." "Oh is that so? Well see you tomorrow Mikan-chan!" she said and walk away from us.

"Natsume, me and Koko will leave now. See you tomorrow! Have fun! Bye Sakura-san!" Ruka told Natsume and me. "Ah hai! See you tomorrow Nogi-san, Yome-san!" I said.

'It feels so awkward walking with him after what happened. I hate it so much when he is like that! He is annoying!' I thought angrily.

"I think we should start walking so we can go home." I heard him and he starts to walk. Then I just nod in reply and walk beside him but I keep my distance. We walk home peacefully with no conversations made.

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

'I'm such a jerk! I can't even apologize to her! Oh well, sorry is not in my vocabulary.' I thought as I walk coolly. We're about to past the park now when I notice that Mikan is incredibly silent.

'She must have taken what I said badly…' I thought as I sigh while I glance at her. Then I saw that tears are about to fall.

"Oi, you crying?" I asked her with a worried face. "Ehh, me crying? No, there's just something in my eyes?" she said while wiping her tears.

"Hey, stop crying. You'll become uglier than usual you know." I said trying to comfort her. Tears keep falling in her face and she ran away from me.

"You are so mean you know!" she said to me as she ran to sit under the tree. "Hey Polkadots, don't run! You might hurt yourself!" I shouted at her. "Why do you care anyway?!" she shouted back. Then I ran to her side. "I care because we are friends, baka!" I told her with a small smile in my face.

"Friends?! Are you kidding me?! If we're friends why would you humiliate me in front of many people?! You are such a jerk!!" I shouted at him while crying.

"Okay fine I'm such a jerk. Happy now? You know even though this is hard for me to say, I'll say it. I am sorry." I told her apologetically while my bangs are hiding my eyes.

"Ehhh, you apologize? Is the world coming to end already?" she replied while wiping her tears. "Hey, I'm sincere you know! And it's really hard for me to say that." I told her.

"Are you sure? Then prove it?" she told me. "How?" I asked her. "I don't know. Why ask me? You should do it by yourself right now. Or else, I won't talk to you anymore and I'll keep hating you!" she told while her arms are cross.

'She's really cute when she is mad. Hmmm, so what to do? Uh hah! I know!' I thought while I smile at myself. "What are smiling at?" she asked me.

"I know what to do? Want me to do it now?" I told her smiling mischievously. "Okay?" she said and looks pretty confuse. I smile before I do it. I just spread my arms wide then hug her tight.

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

The hug made Natsume and Mikan blush for some unknown reason. Then Natsume kiss Mikan's cheek. 'I guess she is too shock to move. She looks like she froze even more when I kiss her.' Natsume thought then smirk at Mikan's reaction.

"Hey, I never expect this will be your reaction. Don't tell me you're already falling for me already?" Natsume said in a teasing tone. 'I think I woke her up because she struggles to break free.' thought Natsume. But Natsume only hug Mikan tighter.

"Hey, let me go you jerk! Fall for you? Hah! You've gotta be kidding me. I won't fall for you even if you're the last man alive!" Mikan said angrily. "Ouch, you hurt my feeling Polkadots." Natsume said while smirking then let Mikan go.

"Hmph, I'll take my leave. I still won't forgive you. You're just teasing me. Bye!" Mikan told Natsume and she starts to walk away forgetting she have a bag.

"Oi idiot, did you forget anything?" Natsume asked. "Forgot something, you kidding me?" Mikan replied not even looking back and realized that she forgot her bag. 'Ugh, tough luck I have today! I'm so annoyed already!' she screamed in her mind.

And start to walk back at Natsume and said while smiling sweetly. "Jerk Natsume Hyuuga-san, can I please have my bag back?" But in her mind she is fuming with anger. "Of course you can have you bag back, Polkadots Mikan Sakura-san." Said Natsume with a smile.

"But in one condition, forgive me already." He continued. "Or else, something unexpected will happen." He ended. "Okay fine, I forgive you. Now, may I have my bag back? So I can go home already and rest." Mikan replied.

Natsume gave Mikan her bag. And Mikan find it quite heavy and thought. 'Is it really heavy like this before? I know I didn't bring that much book.' Then she saw Natsume smirk. 'Aha, that jerk must have done something here.' I thought.

"Polkadots, is your bag heavy?" Natsume asked while smirking. "No, it isn't. In fact, it's light as a feather." Mikan replied sarcastically. "Oh really, then why don't we race to your house? The one who lose will be the slave of the winner for a day. Is that okay?" Natsume propose.

"Hmmm, okay? Ready set go!" Mikan said then run. "Hey, you're unfair! But it's okay. I'm sure I'm gonna win!" Natsume shouted at Mikan. "You wish!" Mikan shouted back to Natsume.

When they left the park, they didn't notice that there are three pair of eyes that are looking at them. The two owners of the eyes are hiding in a bush smiling mischievously.

The one thought evilly 'I can use this to blackmail those idiots again! Hahaha!' while the one beside her thought 'Natsume, I finally caught the proof for your love for Sakura-san. Hahaha!'

The other owner of eyes is hiding in the bush near the pond and though angrily 'How can that girl steal Natsume-sama?! That girl is so getting to be punished!' as she glare at Mikan.

'This bag is really heavy! How can I run fast with this?!' Mikan thought to herself. 'I've put some rocks in her bag so that will slow her down.' Natsume thought as he smiles evilly.

"Hey, don't you want me to carry your bag?" Natsume asked Mikan because he thinks that Mikan looks like she is about to fall any minute. "What are you trying to be a gentleman? To be honest, it doesn't suit you. Why ask when I can already see my house from here?! Baka!" Mikan told Natsume. "Whatever, suit yourself." Natsume replied.

When Natsume is one step away from Mikan's house he heard a thud. He looks back and saw Mikan lying flatly on the road. 'She looks like she fell again.' Natsume thought while he walks towards Mikan.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsume asked her with a concerned look. Mikan looked up and she look that she is about to cry then said "This all your fault! You put something heavy in my bag and made me ran from the park to here. Then you only ask if you want to carry my bag when we're almost here. Wuaaa!! You're really mean you know!"

Now she is crying and starts to stand up. She looks like she is really pissed. "Sorry Mikan, I'll help you with your scratch. You can hurt me too if you want." Natsume said.

Then Mikan starts to punch. Natsume didn't really mind because it doesn't hurt. When she stops, he got her bag and helps her go inside her house.

When they reached her house he said "I'll just put your stuffs in your room and I'll get the first aid kit." as he put his bag in the sofa. Mikan just nod and tried to relax. Then Natsume came back with the first aid kit. He cleaned her wound then put a band-aid.

Misaki entered the room and said "Oh you're here Natsume, alone with my cute little sister. What a surprise." "She hurt herself because of me so I'm just helping her." Natsume replied.

"Oh is that so? Mikan, you're really clumsy and before I forgot okaa-san left you a note. It's in the fridge. Hey Natsume, want something to drink?" Misaki asked.

"Water would be fine. Thank you." Natsume replied. Then Mikan stands and said "I'll get it for him. You have a date with Tsubasa-san right. You just prepare yourself." "Okay. Later Natsume." Misaki said.

Mikan went in the kitchen and read the note first. It says 'Mikan-chan, I'm meeting with my friends today. I'll be back late. Your sister is on a date and your father will also be back late so we won't eat dinner tonight. Just eat outside and can you do me a little grocery. I forgot to buy a few ingredients for tomorrow's dinner. The list is in the table. Thank you dear. Take care, Love you! Your mother.'

'I thought I can rest already. Oh well, maybe I'll just ask Natsume to accompany me.' Mikan thought as she pours water to a glass. Then she head to the living room.

"Ne Natsume-kun, do you have anything to do today?" Mikan asked Natsume. "Nothing much, why?" Natsume replied. "You see everyone won't eat here tonight so okaa-san ask me to eat outside and…" Mikan said. "And??" Natsume asked.

"Well she also asked me to do a little grocery for her. Can you please accompany me?" Mikan said as she bows at Natsume. "Why should I do that?" Natsume asked again.

"Because it's quite lonely to eat alone and it's boring to shop alone too. So please." Mikan said showing her puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever, I'll just meet you here after fifteen minutes. I'll just change my clothes and tell mom." Natsume said as he turn away and pick his bag to hide his blushing face. 'Why do I always blush when she does that?!' Natsume asked himself. "Okay." Mikan said as Natsume leave her house.

After fifteen minutes. Ding Dong. 'That must be Natsume.' Mikan thought as she pick up her purse and head to the door. She opened it and said "Hi Natsume-kun, you ready?" "Hn." Was only Natsume's reply.

"So where do you want to eat?" he asked. "Anywhere would be fine, how about we try the newly opened restaurant near the supermarket?" Mikan said. Natsume only nod and started to walk. Mikan starts to walk too.

While walking, they talk, but it's more like Mikan is the only one who talks because Natsume only answer Hn. The two didn't notice that they are being followed by their friends and Natsume's fangirl.

When they reach the place, they sit and after looking at the menu they ordered their food. Ruka and Hotaru decided to eat their also because Hotaru is hungry.

"Oi Nogi, I think we should also eat here. I'm already hungry." Hotaru said. "Okay Imai. But we should be far from them so they won't notice us." Ruka replied. "I already know that, idiot." Hotaru said as she entered the restaurant followed by Ruka.

'I hope they won't see us. Or else Natsume might roast me alive.' I thought. Unfortunately for Ruka, Mikan saw Hotaru and didn't recognize Ruka and said "Hotaru, I'm also here. Why don't we eat together." catching the attention of Hotaru and Ruka.

Ruka gulped, and asked Hotaru "Imai-san, she already saw us. What are we going to say?" "Don't worry. They won't think we're following them. Let's go." Hotaru said calmly and walked towards Mikan's table.

When Natsume saw Hotaru he thought 'I thought I am supposed to dine with Mikan alone and have our **date** successful. Why did they have to show up?' as he look at the person she is with. "Ruka?!" Natsume said calmly but his eyes are as big as a saucer.

"Ne Nogi-san, what are you doing with Hotaru here? Are you two dating?" Mikan asked. "Me and Imai-san? Dating?!" Ruka half-yelled as he looked at Hotaru who look calm. Her face's expression is like telling him to answer the question.

He gulped and said "Dating? Well yes, kind of." He prayed for Kami-sama that Hotaru won't kill him. "Oh…" was only Mikan's reaction while Natsume is "What?! You sure surprised me Ruka." "Hehe…" was only Ruka's reply.

"So what? You envious or jealous? Well, what are you doing here? Dating?" Hotaru asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Nothing. Of course I'm not envious or jealous. And-" Natsume said as he was cut off by Mikan who said "Hotaru-chan, we are so not dating. He's just accompanying me here because no one's home."

"Whatever Mikan. Can we join your table?" Hotaru said. "Yes." Mikan said. They called the waiter and Hotaru and Ruka ordered their food. Mikan and Natsume's order arrived few minutes later. Then after few more minutes, Hotaru and Ruka's order arrive.

They talk about how and when did Ruka and Hotaru start dating which is quite hard for Ruka because only Ruka is the one who answers the question. After dinner, the two couples went their separate ways.

"Imai-san, I'm really sorry for saying that. Please don't kill me." Ruka pleaded Hotaru. "Baka, if I'll kill you, how am I going to blackmail you?" Hotaru said. "We should follow them." Hotaru added. "Okay." Ruka replied.

When Natsume and Mikan enter the supermarket, they got a cart and start to get what's on the list. Both are having fun looking for what they need. 'I guess this day isn't that bad after all.' Mikan thought. 'I'm really happy now that Mikan is having fun.' Natsume thought. After getting what they need, they went to the cashier and paid what they bought.

"At last, I can go home! I really tired. How about you Natsume, aren't you tired at all?" Mikan said. "Of course I'm tired too. Who wouldn't be after making me do many things today? And I'm not a robot you know." Natsume relied. "Hmph!" Mikan said. Natsume just smile at Mikan's reaction. 'She is really childish.' Natsume thought. They walk peacefully to her house.

When they reach her house, Natsume help Mikan put the supplies away. Mikan looked at the clock then said "It's only pass eight, wanna watch a movie?" "Sure, why not? How about some horror movies? I'll get one in our house." Natsume replied as he went out of the house. "Okay, I'll make popcorn." Mikan said as she gulped.

Natsume came back with a horror movie in hand (a/n: I don't really watch horror movies so there is no name for that movie). They sat in the couch in front of the television. Natsume knows that Mikan hate horror movies but he still brought them so he can make a move on Mikan. Every time something scary will show up, Mikan will scream which makes Natsume annoyed.

Then when a big ugly scary thing shows up, it made Mikan scream then she cried. "Polkadots don't cry. That thing won't hurt you." Natsume said trying to comfort Mikan. "But it looks like the one that haunts me in my dream when I'm a kid. It's really scary." Mikan said while crying. Then what happened next surprised Mikan a lot.

Natsume hug her again for the second time that day and is facing Natsume's chest. "Shh, don't worry. I won't let that thing hurt you." Comforted Natsume. Few minutes later, Mikan stop crying. Natsume look at her and saw that she's already sleeping. 'She looks like an angel when she's asleep.' Natsume thought as he smiled. He positioned themselves in a much better position and sleep.

Mikan's parent met somewhere so they are together when they reach their house. Misaki is also there waving goodbye at Tsubasa. "So you just got home?" Mrs. Sakura asked. "Yes mom. Sorry it's a little late" "It's okay now that you're home. So only Mikan is in the house?" Mr. Sakura said. Misaki nod and they went in.

They are surprised when they went in the living room. Her cute and youngest daughter is in the arms of their neighbor's son. 'Thank God they didn't do anything.' The three thought. "I guess we should let them be." Mr. Sakura said. "Yeah, I guess that would be better." Mrs. Sakura replied. "Okay, whatever you guys say." Misaki said.

Outside the Sakura's house, two people are grinning widely. 'I'm going to be rich!' Hotaru thought while Ruka thought 'Hahaha! Natsume, you are so going to tell me the truth.' "I think we should go home already." Ruka said. "Guess so." Hotaru said as both walk away from Mikan's house.

**End of POV**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update…Please bear with me…And I'm terribly sorry for my grammars…Please give your suggestions and don't forget to review!!**

**--kaYeYe--**


	4. Chapter II

**A/n:** Actually this is my first time making a fanfic so please bear with me. Please forgive my awful grammars. I really hope you'll like. And thank for the ones who reviewed my fic and please continue on doing so…

Again, I am sorry for not updating. I just have a busy schedule and I don't have time to type my chapter. And uhmm… This is not a new chapter… I only edited this chapter and add something… Hope you'll like it. And please review!

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gakuen Alice…

'thoughts'

"talking"

Summary: Mikan and Natsume. Two people, two neighbors, two childhood friends that like each other secretly. Will both notice the feeling they had for each other before it's to late?

************************************************************************

**Normal POV**

The next day…

When Natsume woke up, it is 5 in the morning. When he looked around, he notice that he is not in his room then he felt that someone snuggled close to him. When he looked at it he saw Mikan in his arms. 'What am I doing here? And why am I hugging polkadots?' Natsume thought as he remembered what happened last night. He then blushes. 'Am I still in Mikan's house? And lying in their couch, sleeping with their daughter? And they didn't even bother to wake us? What kind of parents we have?' he thought and he notice that the Sakura's are still sleeping. 'I think I should sleep a little more then I'll leave.' Natsume thought then sleep with Mikan again.

Then Mikan woke up about 10 minutes after Natsume slept. She is not yet opening her eyes so she didn't notice Natsume. When she tried stretching her arms, something is stopping her from doing so. So she open her eyes and was shock at what she saw. Natsume is hugging her again and their faces are few centimeters apart. 'What the?! What's Natsume doing in my room and why are we sleeping together?' Mikan thought as she try to look at her surroundings. 'I'm in our living room, but why am I here?' she thought again and remembered what happened last night. 'Oh I remember, we watch movie then I cried and he comforted me. Then I must have fallen asleep in his arms. How sweet!' she thought while blushing. 'It's still early, I guess I should sleep some more.' She thought again then sleeps.

After 20 minutes…

Natsume woke up and saw that Mikan is still sleeping. He wanted to kiss her when he saw her luscious lips near his face. But he stops himself and tried to get up without waking Mikan. But it still woke Mikan. "Hmmm, Natsume-kun?" Mikan said as she open her eyes. "Oh Polkadots, did I woke you up?" Natsume asked. "Guess so? Are you going to your house?" Mikan said while fixing her messy hair. Natsume nods and said "I'm gonna jog outside, wanna join me since you're awake?"

"Okay, I'll just prepare myself. See you after 15 minutes." Mikan said as Natsume walked out of the house. Mikan hurried to her room and took a short shower. Then she wore a jogging pants and a t-shirt. She used her hair dryer to dry her hair then she put her hair in a high ponytail and writes a note for her parents. And went outside her house.

"I'm surprised that you are able to finish in less than 15 minutes." Natsume said as he smirks. "Of course I can, idiot!" Mikan replied and started to jog. "You know, it's kinda weird to see you up in this time of the day." Natsume said in his teasing tone. "What's weird? I don't wake up early so I can sleep to the fullest! And…and so I can be uhm..ah taller… Yeah taller…" Mikan defended herself. "Yeah right, whatever." Natsume said as he put his earphones on. Mikan did the same and they jog in peace.

After 20 minutes…

When they got back, Mikan asked Natsume. "Ne Natsume, what time do you go to school?" "Hmmm, maybe by quarter to seven." Natsume replied. "Oh okay, can I join you?" Mikan asked again. "Sure why not, if you can finish preparing yourself before then." Natsume replied as he smirks. "Okay, later." Mikan said and went in their house.

**Mikan's POV**

When I got inside my house, I saw my mother in the kitchen. "Good morning mom!" I greeted my mother. "Morning Mikan-chan! Just came back?" mother greeted me back. "Yes mom, I'll just take a shower. I'll leave earlier today. Is that okay?" I asked her. "Okay dear." my mother replied.

Then I ran to my room. I went to my bathroom and takes a shower. After the shower, I wore my uniform. Then I dried my hair then put a clip on it. I opened my bag and saw the rocks Natsume put in my bag. Then I removed it and put it my table. Then I looked at my scratch and remembers Natsume. 'Why did I like Natsume anyway? He's really mean and rude but how can he be nice at the same time? He is really weird. Hmmm… Never mind.' I thought as I picked my bag up and put one of the rock in my bag's pocket and went downstairs.

When I'm downstairs, I saw my mother putting the food in the table while my father is reading the newspaper sipping his coffee and Misaki no where in sight. "Good morning dad!" I greeted my father. "I see you're awake already. That's good. You should do that everyday. How did you manage to wake up early anyway?" my father asked me. "Well I'm woken up by Natsume. Then I jogged this morning with Natsume." I replied to him. Then he nods in reply.

"How's your night last night and where did you eat, dear?" Mrs. Sakura asked. "Well I ate at the newly opened restaurant near the supermarket. I also saw Hotaru there so we invited her and Ruka; he is the best friend of Natsume." I replied. "Oh is that so? And who is this **we **you're talking about?" Mrs. Sakura asked again. "Well it's me and Natsume. I asked him to accompany me so I won't be bored and lonely. Mom, can I eat already? You see I need to be ready before quarter to seven so that Natsume won't leave me behind." I told my mother.

"Okay dear, don't worry. You still have ten minutes to eat and brush your teeth." Mrs. Sakura told me as I seat and ate my food in a hurry. I ate in a total of five minutes and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I still have two minutes left so I went outside. "Mom, I'm leaving." I said.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Natsume's POV**

After polkadots left, I went inside my house. Mom is preparing breakfast and seems not to notice me. "Mom, I' back." I said plainly. "Oh hi Natsu-kun! Just got back eh? Okay then. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes so you take a bath now." Mother told me.

Then I went in my bathroom and took a refreshing shower. I wore my uniform and fix my hair a little. Then I got my things and went down. My parents are seated in the table already so I put my bag in the couch and proceed to my seat.

"Son, our neighbor told us that you slept there last night. You should have been responsible and told us what you're doing." My father told me calmly. "Sorry about that, I kind of fell asleep so I forgot to you." I said as I ate my food. "Well Natsu-kun, finish your food fast or you'll be late with your practice." Mom said as she took another bite of her food. I drank my milk and stand up. "I am going already." I said as I pick my bag up and walk out of the door.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Normal POV**

Outside, MIkan saw Natsume just got out of his house so she walks towards him. "Hi Natsume, look I'm already done. I told you I can manage." Mikan said with a big smile on her face. "Whatever, I guess we should go." Natsume said as he rode his motorcycle.

"You..You-You're going to school wi-with that?! You're too young to ride motorcycles. You-" Mikan said as she points the motorcycle. "I'm not young and I'm old enough to use this because if I'm not why would my parents let me use it, idiot." Natsume replied as he smirks at Mikan. "Whatever. Let's go already." Mikan said as she starts to walk.

"You're going to school walking? That will take 15 minutes. We need to get their fast because we wasted many minutes already. So hop on. You'll ride with me." Natsume said but it's more like ordered Mikan. "Ride a motorcycle? I don't know? It's scary and it's prone to accidents. I'll just walk." Mikan replied. "If I won't do anything rash, we'll have no problem. And why would I hurt you? I'd rather protect you, you know?" Natsume said as he smiles at Mikan which made Mikan blush. "Okay. But I don't know how to ride it." Mikan said.

"Just ride it like the way you ride a horse or a bicycle. Okay?" Natsume said as Mikan nod then she rides the motorcycle. She put her bag in front of her. "Hold me tight so you won't fall." Natsume told Mikan as he smirks. "Okay." She replied as she put her arms in Natsume's waist. Both blush as they ran off. They rode in peace and as seconds pass Mikan hug Natsume tighter.

When they arrived at school, they park the motorcycle and get off. Then they went to the gym. They saw they guys there and the manager. "Good morning Mikan-chan! Good morning Hyuuga-san!" Sachiko greeted the two. "Good morning too, Sachiko-san!" Mikan greeted back as Natsume just nod. Then the two went to the locker room to put their stuffs. Natsume has to change his clothes so Mikan left first.

When she went out, she saw Natsume's friends talking with Tsubasa-senpai. "Good morning you three." Mikan greeted Ruka, Koko and Tsubasa. "Ne senpai how was your date with nee-chan? I wasn't able to ask her last night because I fell asleep. So what happened?" Mikan asked. "Well nothing much, went to movies and some stuff. You know, the usual" Tsubasa replied. "Oh, okay." Mikan said.

"Sakura-san, I'm wondering. What time were you and Natsume were able to go home yesterday?" Ruka asked curiously. "Well, maybe pass eight. Why?" Mikan replied. "You went out with Natsume last night? And Ruka saw you? Is that his way of apologizing? So what did you do last night?" Koko asked with a goofy grin. "I just ask Natsume to accompany me eat in the newly opened restaurant near the supermarket and help me to buy some groceries. That's all then we went home." Mikan said innocently. "Oh, is that so? Nothing more?" Tsubasa said. "We watched movie when we went home. That's all. The end. I need to leave already you see." Mikan told them trying her best to hide her blush and ran to Sachiko.

"Is it just me or I saw Sakura-san blush after she said she a watch movie with Natsume." Koko asked the two as the two smirks. "She really did blush. Something must have happened last night." Tsubasa said as he grins. Ruka nodded in understanding as he remembers what really happened. Then Natsume came out and asked the guys what they're talking about.

"Yo, what's up?" Natsume said. "Nothing much. We're just talking about you're **date** with Sakura-san." Koko said emphasizing the word date. "You know guys you should have seen Natsume's disappointed face when we arrived at their table last night." Ruka said. "Really, I should have taken Misaki their so it can be a triple date. Don't you think so Ruka?" Tsubasa said in his teasing tone. Now, Ruka blushed because he is embarrassed remembering what happened last night. "I guess not. Maybe we should start practicing already and stop talking." Ruka said as he ran off to other players. Then the guys laugh and started practicing.

"So you and Natsume are friends again? What did he do?" Sachiko asked. Then Mikan blush. "Well if he return my bag to me, I'll forgive him. That's all." Mikan said trying her best to hide her blush. "Are you sure that's all?" Sachiko said. "Well he help me with my scratch and accompany me in the supermarket." Mikan said. "Awww, how sweet! So Natsume have a soft side. How cute! So are you two going out?" Sachiko asked again smiling cheekily. Then Mikan blush ten times redder. "Of course not, Sachiko-san. We're just friends. And he just helped me." Mikan said as Sachiko looks at her with a big smile.

"Whatever you say. Did he tell you to be here early? I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry." Sachiko said. "No, he didn't. I just want to go to school with him today because ever since last week, we weren't able to go to school together. You know, to bond with each other." Mikan said. "Always come to school this early, is that okay?" Sachiko said. Then Mikan nod as her reply.

Time Pass… 30 minutes before start of class

"Okay, let's end our practice. We still need to get ready for class." The captain said. "Okay!" said the players. Then Natsume and friends went to the locker room and took a shower. Sachiko keep Mikan accompany while waiting for the guys. Sachiko is waiting for her boyfriend the captain, Reizo Sasaki while Mikan is of waiting for Natsume. They are chatting and so engrossed with their conversation that they didn't even notice that the boys are already there.

The boys cleared their throat so they would be notice. But then again, they are still ignored so they faked cough. And yet they are still ignored. Then the other boys laugh at them because their ace player and captain are trying to get the attention of their girls but ignored.

When the girls heard the laugh, they stop talking and asked guys. "What are they laughing at?" Mikan asked Natsume innocently. "Yeah and why are you so closed to us?" Sachiko asked too. "They are laughing at nothing. They're idiots too." Natsume replied. "We are close because ever since we got out you girls just ignored us and we tried calling your attention until we got here right next to you. I think you need to see a doctor. Something is definitely wrong with your ears. Both of you." Sasaki-the captain told the girls.

"Whatever… Let's go!" Sachiko said as she pulled Sasaki away. "I guess we should go too, Natsume-kun! Nogi-san, Yome-san why not walk altogether?" Mikan said. 'Here she go again, asking for disturbance. When we'll have our moment together she'll ruin it by asking those guys to disturb us.' Natsume thought angrily and releases a deadly aura. "I guess not Sakura-san." Ruka replied. "Yeah, I and Ruka have somewhere else to go you see." Koko said. "Oh is that so? Okay! See you later." Mikan said as she pulled Natsume. 'Good they know where to put themselves.' Natsume thought.

They walk peacefully to their rooms. No conversations made. Both are silent having their own thoughts. 'I'm so happy! Being able to see and talk to Natsume many times in the day.' Mikan thought happily with a smile in her face. 'What is this idiot smiling about? But she looks really pretty with that smile. What the? Did I just say that? I'm sick too I guess. Well I'm glad that I can see her and she's with me most the time.' Natsume thought as he smile to himself mentally.

**Mikan's POV**

While walking, I saw my favorite Sakura tree and ran towards it. "Ne Natsume-kun, can we sit here for awhile? We still have ten minutes before the bell rung so we can stay for a few minutes." I asked Natsume as I sat down. "Hn." was only Natsume's reply as he sat down next to me and opened his manga.

"Natsume, can I ask you a question?" I asked him. "You're already asking a question, baka." Natsume replied. "Hmph, that's not what I'm going to ask you. I want to know why you like playing basketball." Mikan said as she stare at the clouds. "Because it's the first sport my dad had taught me." Natsume said as he read his manga. "Oh is that so? You must have treasured it very much. You know Natsume, I never thought that that will be your reason. So really have a soft side." I said as I look at Natsume and gave a small laugh. "Hn." Natsume said as he stand up. "I think we have to go or else we might be late." Natsume said. "Okay!" I said then stand up. Then we both start to walk.

**Normal POV**

When they arrive at Mikan's room, they just smile at each other with no word exchange. Then they saw a flash and when they turned their head, Hotaru is there with her precious camera. Natsume didn't say anything and left and same to Mikan. She just proceed to her seat and look at the sky and sigh dreamily and greeted Hotaru.

'Helping the basketball team is not bad after all. So lucky! Mikan thought looking at the clouds "Hey is that Mikan-chan?" Nonoko pointed Mikan asking Anna. "Yeah, it is her. She is early. That's new!" Anna said looking at Mikan. "Want to know why?" Hotaru said emotionlessly. "Yeah sure… Why not?" Anna said. "We have time, Hotaru-chan." Nonoko told Hotaru. "20 rabbits are fine for me. Now hand it over before I tell you." Hotaru told the two girls. "Mou Hotaru-chan…Here" the girls said as they handed ten rabbits each to Hotaru. "The answer is really easy actually. She went to school with Natsume and since she is the assistant manager of the basketball club she has to be early too." Hotaru said unemotionally.

Then they went to Mikan and talk to her. "Mikan-chan, ohayou!" the girls greeted her cheerfully in union. "Ohayou!" Mikan greeted them back with a smile. "Mikan, do you want to see the pictures I captured this morning?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly. I nod and she told my other friends. "You two, come here. I want to show you something." Hotaru said as the two nod and went to Hotaru. "So what is it Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked. "Is it one of your new inventions?" Nonoko asked too. "No it isn't. It's just pictures Hotaru captured today." Mikan said. "So can we see it already? The suspense is killing me." Mikan asked as Hotaru open her laptop and opened the pictures. They are in the back of the class so no one will see it other than the four.

The first picture that appeared is when Mikan is Natsume's motorcycle and her arms are around Natsume and her bag infront of her is not visible making it look like she is hugging Natsume. Mikan gasped and blush as Nonoko and Anna giggle. "Hotaru, how did you capture that? I'm here terribly early and I didn't saw you." Mikan asked while blushing. "Are you asking my ability? Of course I have many hidden cameras around the school even in the whole city. Taking a picture of you with Natsume is not hard." Hotaru said as their other friends giggle. "Let's just go to the next picture, okay?" Mikan asked.

The next picture is when Natsume is helping Mikan get out of the motorcycle. Natsume is holding Mikan's hand because he is supporting her. There is nothing really special with the picture but it is kind of sweet for the ones in the picture especially if they like each other. The girls continue to giggle as Mikan only blush. Then Hotaru proceed to the next picture.

The picture is when they both arrive in the gym and they are surrounded by the players and the manager. The players are asking the two questions making Mikan is blush while Natsume is just there standing not answering any questions. The nice thing in the picture is Mikan's arm is cross-link (a/n: is that what is it called? well never mind) with Natsume's arm. And their bodies are so close with each other. "OMG Mikan-chan!!! You're doing you're move already." Nonoko said then Anna said "Keep it up and he'll definitely notice you." "Uhmm… But there is nothing special in this picture actually… So uhmm… Next picture then...?" Mikan said bowing her head. '"Okay then." Hotaru replied.

The fourth picture is when they are under the Sakura tree. They are beside each other and Natsume is slightly facing Mikan. Mikan is looking at his hand examining it. And without the girl knowing, Natsume is blushing. (**a/n:** didn't mention this earlier but let's just think this happened before Mikan ask about basketball.) "Aww, isn't that cute? Natsume is blushing while our cute innocent girl here is examining his hands." Anna teased Mikan as she and Nonoko laugh. "Hotaru you're so mean!!!" Mikan told Hotaru. "I just did this since I know you'll love it. And… I can use this for getting money." Hotaru replied with dollar signs I her eyes. Mikan just sigh.

'Wonder what Natsume is doing' Mikan thought. "Achoo!" Natsume sneeze in a manly way. "Have you caught a cold or something? Ruka asked him. "No, maybe someone is talking or thinking about me." Natsume replied. "Well that can't be helped Natsume." Ruka said with a smile. "Whatever Ruka."

**Someone's POV**

In a dark and deserted room, me and the president are talking.

"President, it is positive." Someone reported as she pour a up of tea. "Positive, are you sure?" the President asked as she took a sip of the tea. "Yes ma'am!" Someone replied taking her seat. "Well then, let's put our plan into action." The president stated as she put her cup down. "When ma'am?" Someone inquired as gave the president some pictures. "Later, at lunch. But, make sure everything is ready by then." The President told Someone looking at the pictures. "Okay… I'll the others. Goodbye ma'am." Someone said as she left. Then the President laughs, evilly. 'You'll see what will happen when you mess with the wrong people.' The president thought as she continues to laugh.

………………………………………….………………………………………………..

**The End…**

**A/N: **Actually… only edited this chap as you can see… I'll try to post the next chapter either today, tomorrow or on Friday. I promise that I'll really update… Really. So uhmm…Please review! Thank you…


	5. Chapter III

**A/n:** This is my first fanfic so it may not be very good. Please forgive my grammars. And I really hope that you'll all like. And thank for the ones who reviewed my fic and please continue giving me reviews.

Again, I am sorry for not updating. Really. I know that I am the biggest fattest liar in the whole wide world. I'll update fast next time. Maybe next week or the week after. Hope you'll like it. And please review!

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Gakuen Alice…

'thoughts'

"talking"

Summary: Mikan and Natsume. Two people, two neighbors, two childhood friends that like each other secretly. Will both notice the feeling they had for each other before it's to late?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Normal POV**

Briiing!!! "Okay class, dismissed." The teacher told the class.

'It's lunch already! Hmmm… What to eat?' Mikan thought happily as she fixes her stuff.

"Mikan-chan, are you ready to go?" Anna asked Mikan appearing beside her with Nonoko. "Hai, hai!" Mikan said as she stood up and went towards the door with her friends. Hotaru stood up and also went towards the door.

"Hotaru-chan, hurry up!" Mikan told Hotaru. In response, Hotaru rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, baka." "Mou Hotaru-chan!" Mikan pouted. "Let's hurry." Anna said. "Yep!" Nonoko added as they all started walking.

"Uh… excuse me. Are you Sakura-san?" a girl asked. "Uhm, yes. And you are?" Mikan replied with a smile.

"Oh, I'm… Uh, Rina." The girl named Rina said. "So what is it that you need?" Hotaru asked Rina coldly.

"Oh uhm… Mr. Narumi asked for Sakura-san's presence. May I borrow her for a bit?" Rina told the group. "Oh okay! See you girls later!" Mikan said as she cling to Rina's arm and left.

"Okay Mikan!" Anna said. "We'll save you a sit!" Nonoko added. 'Hmmm… What could Mr. Narumi possibly need from Mikan at this time of the day? This never happened before.' Hotaru thought as she look at Rina's back suspiciously. "Let's go." Hotaru finally said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I wonder what Mr. Narumi need from me." Mikan told Rina. "Well I really don't know. I was just asked to bring you there." Rina said with an evil glint in her eyes which went unnoticed by Mikan.

"Okay." Mikan replied. 'You don't know what you're heading to Mikan Sakura.' Rina thought as she laughs hysterically in her mind.

"Rina-chan, I believe this is not the way to the Faculty room." Mikan told Rina. "Who said we're going to the faculty room?" Rina told Mikan.

"Oh, we're not?" Mikan asked. "Yes, we're not going there." Rina replied. "Oh, okay. So where is Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked again.

"Well I was told to bring you in the storage room near the gym." Rina said irritably because of Mikan's many questions. "I'm very talkative. I'll stop talking now." Mikan said as she looks down at her feet.

'This girl sure is dumb!' Rina once again thought as she laugh hystically again in her mind. And they continued their walk towards the storage room.

.

.

.

A girl looked at the window. "They're already here. Prepare yourselves!" The girl told the other people in the room. "Yes, ma'am!" They replied.

Some girl at the back said "After this, we can have Natsume-sama for ourselves!" "Yeah! There's no more nuisance in the way!" Another one said as all of them laugh.

"But, even if we have success in here, I believe that Leader-sama will only keep Natsume-sama to herself." One of the girls at the back whispered to the girl beside her.

"Hmmm… You're right. But at least, Leader-sama likes to share. Maybe he'll share Natsume-sama to us." The girl replied.

"Hey, stop chit-chatting! We've got some work to do!" the Leader said. "Yes, ma'am!" they all replied.

"Okay, here they come!" the Leader said as the door of the storage room opens.

"Mr. Narumi! I'm here! Wha- " Mikan was surprise with what she saw and was to say another thing when…

And laughs filled the storage room as they look at the pitiful stupid girl Mikan Sakura laying in front of them.

.

.

.

In the cafeteria filled with hungry and noisy students a certain group of girls are worrying about their friend.

"Don't you think that Mikan-chan is late?" Nonoko told her friends with worry seen in her face. "Yeah, she is. And her food is getting cold now." Anna said with the same amount of worry looking at Mikan's lunch.

Hotaru said nothing as she continued eating her crabs.

"Oh we shouldn't worry. She's with Mr. Narumi anyway. They're just talking about something, don't you think?" Anna said as once again continued eating her food.

"Yeah, and Rina-san doesn't seem bad anyway." Nonoko said and ate her food too.

The group may have started eating again but the worry in their face are still visible and they guys three tables from away them have been observing them.

Ruka decided to say something first. "It seems that Sakura-san is not with her friends today for lunch." "Yeah, and her friends looked very worried, don't you think?" Koko said.

"Yes. Hmmm… Guys, I believe I saw Sakura-san with a girl about twenty minutes ago." Yuu told his friends.

"Oh, so they're worried that she had a new friend. Now that's lame." Koko said as he laughs a little. "Well, I don't think that that is the reason they're worried you know." Ruka stated.

"Guys, wait" Yuu started in a firm tone which caught Natsume's attention. "What?" Koko asked. "I heard them talking about Mr. Narumi asked for Sakura-san's presence." Yuu finally said.

'Narumi? That gay! What could he possibly need from my Mikan?' Natsume thought angrily.

"Mr. Narumi? Isn't he their homeroom teacher?" Ruka asked the guys. "Yes, he is. So if he is their teacher, why didn't he tell her what he needs to tell her earlier?" Koko asked.

"Why don't you ad Narumi for that?" Ruka said. "Whatever. I don't really get that Narumi and his mind." Koko said as she sighed.

"Hey Natsume. Why aren't you saying anything?" Ruka asked Natsume. "I don't have anything to say." And Natsume finishes his food.

"Let's go." Natsume said as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets and walks away. "What's wrong with him?" Koko asked.

The guys only shook their heads and then they followed Natsume out of the cafeteria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wake her up!" the Leader told one of the girls. The girl automatically stood, together with her buddy, and threw a pail of cold water to Mikan.

"That is so cold!" Mikan said as she shivered as the girls around her laughs at her. Mikan looked around her and saw that she is still in the storage room and her hands and feet are tied up in a rope.

"Uh… Who are you people? Where's Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked the girls. And a laugh is heard behind her.

"You really believe that shit? You're an idiot you know! Believing such thing…" the Leader said as she walks in front of Mikan.

"Perm- err, Sumire-san?! What are you doing here? What am I doing HERE?!" Mikan asked Sumire. "Well since you're an idiot and believe the lie Rina-chan here told you, you are here tied up with no hope of escape." Sumire said as she pointed at Rina.

"Rina-chan? I… I thought we're friends." Mikan look down to hide the tears that are starting to form in her eyes. "Friends? Excuse me. I don't make friends with trashes like you." Rina said as she laughs.

"But I thought… never mind that. What do you need from me anyway?!" Mikan asked them trying to control her anger.

"We don't need anything from you. Don't you recognize us?" Rina asked Mikan. "No. But some of you are from some of my classes. That's all." Mikan replied as she looks at the girls.

"No, you idiot! That's not what I meant. Well then, let me introduce. I'm Sumire Shouda and these girls are from the Official Natsume Fanclub who loathed you." Sumire said. "Very much!" Rina added.

"Loathe me? No one has told me that they hate me. But why? And how is Natsume connected here?" Mikan asked.

"You're really an idiot. Can't you see? You're a nuisance. You're getting in our way to have Natsume-sama for ourselves. It's already bad that you're neighbors. And what's worse? You spent most of your time together." Sumire told Mikan.

"Yeah! But Mikan, don't get your hopes up that Natsume-sama likes you. He never has and never will. You got that?" Rina said as she slaps Mikan hard.

"But Natsume and I are only friends! And I know that he doesn't like me and I don't like him either. So what is your problem?" Mikan shouted at them ignoring her stinging cheeks.

"Hey, you're being rude you know!" Sumire told her and ordered two girls to kick Mikan. "If I'm being rude, then what are you? Seriously, what is it that you need to tell me?" Mikan said as she ignored the pain in her back and stomach.

"Stay away from Natsume-sama! Okay, you got that? He's not yours! He's ours! This is just a warning!" Rina told Mikan as all of the girls laugh again. "If we ever see you again talking- no, near Natsume-sama this will happen again!" Sumire added.

"What are you people? Crazy? Why should I follow you anyway? You're not my parents! And just like what you said we're neighbors and our families are friends. How do you honestly think that I can avoid him?" Mikan shouted angrily.

"Well that's not our problem anymore. Girls, let get down to business!" Sumire said as the girls started moving and did their job.

They blindfolded Mikan and put a cloth in her mouth. Then they threw another pail of cold water at her. Mikan can only shiver as she tries to stop her tears from falling even though it won't be visible anymore. They kick, slap, punch and beat her whole body. She is filled wounds and bruises and her whole body hurts.

"Girls, stop. I believe that is enough. Mikan Sakura, listen to me. Stay away from Natsume-sama! Or else. Let's go girls! Lunch will be over soon." Sumire said and they all started heading out.

'Lunch! Oh no! They must be worried. I hope they'll look for me.' Mikan thought as she tries to be free. "You won't be able to get out of there unless someone will help you. Bye!" Rina told Mikan as all of them laugh. "Let me go!" Mikan screamed at them but is left not understand because of the tape.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I wonder where Mikan-chan is." Nonoko told her friends. "Yeah, and she hasn't eaten her lunch. I hope she's okay." Anna said.

"If she's not in the next class, you panic. Who knows? Maybe she went ahead from us." Hotaru told her friends though she doesn't believe her words herself. And they continued walking to their next class.

"I hope you're right, Hotaru-chan." Anna said. "Yeah, that's probably right. We're just being paranoids." Nonoko said.

In the stairs, they saw Natsume and the guys and were greeted by them. "Hello ladies! Someone is missing. Where is Sakura-san?" Koko said. "Oh well, she is called by Mr. Narumi and she didn't came back yet." Anna said.

"Oh, is that so? So you're heading to your class?" Ruka asked. "Yes, we are. And that's why we have to hurry." Hotaru replied.

"We thought that Mikan-chan went ahead of us so we're going now. Ja ne!" Nonoko said and they started climbing the stairs.

"Went ahead of them? That is so not Sakura-san." Koko said. "Yeah, definitely not." Yuu said. "Natsume, you silence is killing me." Ruka said.

"Are you not worried for her?" Koko said annoying Natsume. "Of course I am you idiot!" Natsume said. "Yeah right, Natsume." Ruka said sarcastically.

"I'm just thinking here dude. Using my brains, formulating a theory." Natsume said. "Whatever you said bro. We'll be late now. Let's get going." Yuu said and they themselves also started climbing the stairs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Just like what I thought. She's not here." Nonoko said as she look around the room. "Can I start panicking now?" Anna said.

"No, don't." Hotaru said. "But you ----" Briiiiing!!! Anna was cut off by the bell.

"Let's sit now." Hotaru said as they all went to take their sits. And after a few seconds, Mr. Jinno entered the room.

"Is everyone present today?" Mr. Jinno asked the class. The class was about to say yes when Mr. Jinno asked again. "Where is Ms. Sakura? That troublesome girl." Mr. Jinno asked looking at Mikan's friends.

"Mr. Narumi asked for her presence earlier and she still hasn't come back." Hotaru explained. "Narumi did? But I didn't saw Sakura earlier. Never mind. Let's begin our class. Open your books on page XX." Mr. Jinno said and their boring class started.

'Mr. Jinno said that he didn't saw Mikan earlier and that Rina girl is suspicious. They went the opposite way to the faculty too. And she wasn't able to come back so something must be up? But what is? Hmmm…' Hotaru thought as Mr. Jinno's class went on.

"I hope Mikan-chan is alright." Nonoko whispered to Anna. "Yeah, me too. I wonder what Hotaru-chan is thinking right now?" Anna said.

"I don't know, but maybe she's formulating a plan or a theory about Mikan's disappearance. Or trying to sort things out. You know Hotaru-chan's like that." Nonoko replied. "Yeah, you're right."

And so Mr. Jinno's boring lectures continued. And at the back of the class, Hotaru is still deep in her thoughts.

'I think I remember that girl. She's… That girl is a member of Natsume's fan club. Wait, Natsume? Fangirls, hmmm… Natsume-Mikan-Fangirls-Mikan Disapper-Fangirls back. I knew it! Those girls!' Hotaru gritted her teeth then tried to listen to whatever thing Mr. Jinno is saying.

After thirty minutes… Briiing ! It's the bell, signaling that it is the time to go to your club or go home.

The girls fixed their things fast. "Girls, I think I know what happened to Mikan." Hotaru started. "Really Hotaru-chan? You're such a genius." Anna said. "So what do you think happened to her Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"Well I don't really know what exactly happened to her but the angirls of Natsume has got to be the suspects." Hotaru said.

"What do you mean Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked worriedly. "Do you think they tricked her and hurt her and and left her?" Nonoko asked with the same amount of worry.

"I hope not. Wait, I'm gonna check my hidden cameras." Hotaru said as she opened her laptop. The two went beside her and looked at the screen. (a/n: there's no one in the room anymore other than the three here)

"Here, look. These girls are hurting a girl. Do you think that's Mikan-chan?" Nonoko pointed at the screen. "Wait, let me see. Hotaru-chan that's really our Mikan whom they're hurting!" Anna said.

"They left her in the Storage room near the gym. May both of you call Natsume Hyuuga and bring him here?" Hotaru said. "Okay!" the two said as they both rushed out of the room.

And then Hotaru made a copy of that video. She prepared the video for Natsume to watch. She skipped the talking part and went to the part where they're beating Mikan.

Then Natsume came in rushing to Hotaru's laptop. "Let me see it, Imai." Natsume told Hotaru controlling his anger. "Here." And Hotaru played the video. Natsume didn't finish it and run towards the storage room.

And there the others came rushing in. "Anna, Nonoko, can you please get some towels for Mikan from the infirmary and make sure that the nurse Mikan will be brought there." Hotaru told the two. "Okay. Come on Anna-chan!" Nonoko said as she drag the panting Anna out.

"How about you then?" Ruka asked Hotaru. "I've got other business to do. You shall accompany me somewhere. Those girls will pay!" Hotaru said as she started walking towards the door. "But… Hey wait!" Ruka said as he hurried to Hotaru's side.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsume was seen running fast towards the storage room. 'Those b******! How could they hurt my Mikan? Mikan of all the people in the world! Mikan! They are so gonna pay! They just wait!' Natsume thought angrily.

After minutes of running, here he arrived in the storage room. He pushed the door open but it won't budge. 'Grrr! The nerves of those girls! Locking Mikan up!' Natsume thought as he kick the door angrily and hard.

It opened and there he saw Mikan laying helplessly in the floor. "Mikan!" Natsume shouted as he rushed to Mikan's side. He hug Mikan tight and shook her. But she didn't move.

Then he untied the ropes in her wrists and feet. He put his jacket around her and removed her blindfold and the tape in her lips. 'This gotta hurt. Sorry Mikan.' Natsume thought as he hugged Mikan tighter.

He looks at her body and saw that she has a lot of wounds. And she is freezing. 'I have to bring her to the infirmary fast.' Natsume thought as he carried Mikan.

"Hyuuga-san, wait! Here's a towel for Mikan-chan." Nonoko said as she rushed to Mikan's side. She covered Mikan with the towel and Anna opened the door for him. "Poor Mikan-chan." Anna said with tears in her eyes. "Please hurry Hyuuga-san!" Nonoko shouted after him.

Natsume as ran fast as he could to the infirmary with Mikan in his arms. The nurse is waiting for them in the door. She opened the door wide and the two in and guided Natsume to a bed.

"Oh poor girl. Can you please stay aside? I'll have to remove her clothes." The nurse told Natsume. Natsume only nod and went to sit outside.

And the nurse took care of her. Change her clothes, cleaned her wounds and did everything to help her.

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Anna said panting because of too much running. "Is she inside?" Nonoko asked also panting. "Yes." Natsume said looking down. "How is she?" Anna asked. "I don't know!" Natsume said. "Oh, sorry." Anna said.

And then Hotaru with Ruka came. "Is she alright?" Ruka asked the two. "We don't know yet." Nonoko said. "Oh okay." Ruka said.

"Hyuuga, can we talk?" Hotaru asked Natsume. "Sure." Natsume said as he stood up and went near the window. And Hotaru followed.

"You do understand that it is your damn fan girls who did that, right?" Hotaru told Natsume. "Yeah." Natsume replied looking down.

Hotaru sighed. "So you understand that what happened to Mikan is also your fault, right?" Hotaru said. "Yes." Natsume replied.

"So how shall you punish those girls?" Hotaru asked. "If I hurt them, Mikan won't be please. So I don't know." Natsume said.

"You're right. But how can you make them equally pay for what they did to Mikan?" Hotaru asked. "I don't know! I don't want to hurt those monsters physically like what they did to Mikan. It will only make Mikan down." Natsume said.

"Then will you give me the honor to punish those girls physically, mentally, emotionally and socially?" Hotaru asked. "Whatever. Just make sure that Mikan won't be affected by this." Natsume said. "I know that." Hotaru said and Hotaru went to sit.

And after a long minute, the nurse finally came out. And she was bombarded by questions. "How is she?" "Is she okay?" "Is she terribly hurt?" "Did she make it?" "Can she go home now?" "May we see her?"

"Hey, one question at a time. I'm only here. She's fine but she has lots of wounds in her body and she has a fever. Yes, she should go home now. Okay? You may see her." The nurse said.

The group went in to see Mikan that has lots of wounds and bruises in her body.

"Those girls, what do they think Mikan-chan is? A punching bag?" Nonoko said.

"Poor Mikan-chan. Those girls will pay!" Anna said. "

It's a good thing that today is Friday. She can take a rest." Ruka said.

And then Mikan woke up. "Minna? Ow, what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Mikan said as she tried to sit.

"Just lay down Mikan. You're body needs rest. We found you in the storage room and brought you here. And you have lots of bruises and wounds in your body. And like what Anna said, they treated you like a punching bag." Hotaru said as she went near Mikan.

"Wow Hotaru! You said a lot of things. That's rare." Mikan said with a smile. "Just sleep Mikan." Natsume said. Now that left Mikan shocked.

"We'll fix our things and we have to go now. Sorry Mikan-chan! It's good to see you alright!" Nonoko said. "Yeah, so take care of yourself. Later!" Anna said and both Nonoko and Anna left.

"I'll bring you home today Mikan since you can't walk. I'll bring our stuffs in my car. Come Nogi." Hotaru said as she pulled Ruka's tie dragging him. "Goodbye Sakura-san!" Ruka said.

And now silence is found in the room. No one speak and Natsume was about to leave when Mikan caught his hands. "Don't leave yet." Mikan pleaded him. Natsume took a sit beside Mikan's bed.

"I'm sorry for making you stay. I just don't want to be alone. You can leave when Hotaru came back." Mikan said looking at the ceiling. "Are you okay?" Natsume asked staring at Mikan's beautiful face. It's good that they didn't hurt her face much.

"I'm fine though my body hurts a little." Mikan replied with a smile facing Natsume. 'Do I look like fine to you? I can't feel a thing. But since you're here for me, I'm contented.' Mikan thought.

"I'm so sorry Mikan. This is my entire fault. If I didn't come near you this wouldn't have happen." Natsume said burying his face in his hands.

"Don't say that you idiot! We can't avoid each other. We're neighbors and childhood friends. And our family are friends too so we'll always see each other." Mikan said with a comforting smile in her face.

"I'm so sorry! I have something to tell you. I- uh… I lo-" Natsume was cut off by the knock in the door. "Uhmm, I'll get it." And he went towards the door and opened it.

"We're going home now. Hyuuga, can you bring her to the car?" Hotaru said. "Okay." Natsume replied and pick Mikan up and went towards the door. "Where is the car?" Natsume asked. "Beside the fountain. I'll handle the things in here" Hotaru replied. And the couple left.

Hotaru talked to the nurse and got Mikan's clothes. She thanked the nurse before she left and went towards the car.

Outside Hotaru's car, Natsume and his motorcycle is waiting. "Did you tell auntie yet?" Natsume asked. "Not yet. I believe that is your job." Hotaru replied. "Okay." And with that Natsume left.

He went ahead and went straight towards Mikan's house. He knocked and was greeted by Mrs. Sakura.

"Oh Natsume, where is Mikan?" Mrs. Sakura asked. "She'll be here soon. She is hurt and has a fever. Can you prepare her room for her?" Natsume said.

"I understand. But why is she hurt?" Mrs. Sakura asked as they both went towards Mikan's room. "Because of me. I am very sorry! It's my entire fault. It's my fan girls who hurt her." Natsume explained.

"I see. So you have fan girls? You really are popular Natsume!" Mrs. Sakura said with a smile. "You're not mad?" Natsume can't understand.

"I know you'll take care of her and you won't hurt her." Mrs. Sakura replied. "But I already did." Natsume said looking down.

"No you didn't. It's your fan girls who did it. Now go to your house and change your clothes and go back here if you want." Mrs. Sakura said. "Okay." Natsume said and went to his house.

Outside the house, Natsume saw Hotaru's car nearing the house. He ran towards his house and went inside.

Hotaru parked her car and help Mikan out of the car. They knocked at the door and were greeted by Mrs. Sakura.

"Hello auntie." Hotaru greeted.

"Oh good heavens! They sure treat you like a punching bag, dear. Are you okay?" Mrs. Sakura as she led the two upstairs.

"Peachy, mom. Where's Natsume-kun?" Mikan said as she lay down to her bed.

"He went home to change his clothes. But he'll be right back. Wait here, I'll get the both of you some tea." Mrs. Sakura said and left.

"I am sorry Hotaru for making you worry and troubling you." Mikan said.

"That's why you'll have to pay me lots of money for making me worry and for using my gas to bring you home." Hotaru smiled and sit beside Mikan's bed.

Mikan chuckled. "You never change, Hotaru-chan."

"Rest, Mikan. Hyuuga will be here soon. You need energy when you talk to him. I'll get your stuff in my car." And Hotaru left.

Mikan sighed. 'Why do I always trouble everyone? I'm such an idiot! Natsume is right. I- ' Mikan's thought was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mikan said. And Natsume let himself in the room.

"Oh, hello Natsume!" Mikan greeted him with a smile. "Don't smile at me like that. You're supposed to be mad at me." Natsume said looking down.

"Why would I be mad at you? This is not your fault. It's mine, since I've been very idiotic today." Mikan said.

"But if it's not because of me, you won't be hurt. I am sorry!" Natsume's bangs are hiding his eyes.

"Natsume, why don't you sit here? You look like an idiot while standing there." Mikan said. And Natsume went beside Mikan and sit. And then, Mikan hit Natsume's head.

"What is that for?!" Natsume said. "For being an idiot. And that's what you get for blaming yourself. I'm fine now. Really. So stop sulking before I throw you out of my room." Mikan said as she holds Natsume's hand.

"Whatever. Do you think you can throw me out of the room? I don't think so." Natsume smirked. "Apples."

Mikan growls. "Natsume, you! Wanna try?" Mikan said as she sits. "No, lay down. Your body needs rest." Natsume said. And Mikan Hmphed at him.

Natsume stood up. And Mikan pulled his hands.

"I won't go. I'll just get you some medicine. Just sleep."

"Stay. I want you to stay until I sleep."

"What are you a kid?"

"So what?" Mikan closed her eyes with a smile in her lips. And Natsume stayed by her side.

And outside the door, Hotaru and Mrs. Sakura are watching the two. Hotaru recording the whole scene while Mrs. Sakura watches her daughter fulfills her love. And the two stop and close the door and went downstairs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A knock is heard in the door and Mrs. Sakura opened it.

"Oh hello, Misaki. You're late for dinner." Mrs. Sakura greeted her daughter.

"Sorry, Mom. I lost track of time." Misaki said and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Are you with Tsubasa again?" Mrs. Sakura accused.

"No, mom. They have practice today. I'm with some of my friends." And she went upstairs.

"Mikan! Mikan. Mikan?" She is surprised to see both Mikan and Natsume sleeping soundly.

"What did I miss?" As she turned to her mother.

"Now, where to start?" They both sat in the living room and Mrs. Sakura told what happened.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A/N**: I wasn't able to re-check and edit this again so please forgive my mistakes. And I am so sorry for updating so late! I know I said I'll update by October but I didn't. I'm really sorry. But I made a longer chapter. Hope you all like it! Please review and give me ideas and suggestions. Thanks for reading this chapter.

- - - kaYeYe XD


End file.
